Love You, Love Me
by YoruChan Kuchiki
Summary: Karena dibandingkan dulu, sekarang aku lebih mencintaimu.../AU, Fluff, OS/RnR please?


**Disclaimer:**

**Bleach © Tite Kubo**

**Warning!**

**AU, OOC, Ide Pasaran, Fluff Maybe, Full of Hinamori POV**

**Love You, Love me** **© Yoruichi Shihouin Kuchiki**

Aku Hinamori Momo, hanya seorang gadis SMA biasa yang tidak cantik dan sama sekali tidak menarik. Rambutku lurus dan tergerai sebahu. Dengan dandanan sederhana dan jarang bicara, sedikit sekali orang yang mau berteman denganku. Aku memang jarang bicara terhadap orang-orang yang tidak mau dekat denganku. Ya, bahkan aku dikenal sebagai orang yang tertutup karena tidak punya satu pun teman akrab di kelas. Selebihnya mereka bilang kalau aku ini aneh! Ya, baiklah... Mereka semua boleh berpendapat sesukanya dan aku tidak peduli.

Eh, tidak! Ada satu orang yang mau dekat denganku meskipun dia tahu kalau aku ini gadis payah. Orang itu sangat baik kepadaku, selalu sabar menghadapi sikapku yang ceroboh dan terkadang kekanak-kanakan. Bisa dibilang, mungkin hanya dia satu-satunya orang yang selalu menjadi pengisi kekosonganku.

Ya, hanya dia—Toushirou Hitsugaya—teman masa kecilku, sekaligus err—pacarku selama dua tahun terakhir ini.

Dari kecil aku dan Shiro-_kun_ (panggilan sayangku untuknya) selalu bersama. Mulai dari TK, SD, SMP, bahkan hingga SMA. Sayangnya, tahun ini aku tidak satu kelas dengannya. Tapi walaupun dinding kelas memisahkan kami, tetap saja aku sering bertemu dengannya. Alasannya karena rumah kami bersebelahan, tinggal membuka jendela kamar kemudian keluar beranda maka akan langsung berhadapan dengan kamar Shiro-_kun_.

Orang bilang waktu dapat mengubah segalanya dan itu memang benar. Tadinya hubungan kami benar-benar murni sahabat. Tapi seiring berjalannya waktu, semua perasaan itu berubah. Shiro-_kun_ tumbuh menjadi lelaki tampan (walaupun tetap saja pendek) dan mempesona. Sikapnya yang dingin dan cuek membuat banyak gadis jatuh cinta dan menggandrunginya.

Ada rasa cemburu dan iri setiap kali aku ia didekati oleh gadis lain. Walaupun Shiro-_kun_ tidak pernah meladeni mereka. Shiro-_kun _memang tidak pernah dekat dengan gadis selain aku. Hei! Bukannya aku terlalu percaya diri! Tapi itu memang nyata, selama ini Shiro-_kun _hanya mau dekat denganku.

Aku baru menyadari perasaanku kepada Shiro-_kun_ saat aku menginjak kelas 1 SMA. Saat itu Shiro-_kun_ semakin populer. Apalagi sekarang Shiro-_kun_ menjadi gitaris di salah satu band yang tengah naik daun. Personilnya adalah teman-teman satu sekolah Shiro-_kun_ saat SMP dan tentu saja aku mengenal mereka semua. Saat itu aku merasa kalau Shiro-_kun_ semakin jauh dariku. Hampir tidak pernah ada lagi waktu bagi kami untuk bersama.

Aku sadar kalau aku tidak berhak untuk memonopoli Shiro-_kun_. Mengingat statusku bukanlah pacarnya melainkan hanya teman masa kecil. Umur kami semakin bertambah dan aku mengerti kalau semua—hubunganku dengan Shiro-_kun_ tidak akan mungkin tetap sama seperti saat kami masih kecil dulu. Dimana dulu, aku tidak pernah malu untuk mandi bersama dengannya, tidur berdua dan membuat istana pasir bersama ketika waktu istirahat telah tiba.

Aku hampir menyerah, ingin merelakan Shiro-_kun_ untuk terus berada dalam dunianya yang jauh dari jangkauanku. Tapi... Keinginanku untuk bisa memiliki Shiro-_kun _melebihi segalanya dan sangat besar sampai aku tidak bisa menahannya. Meskipun hatiku sudah lelah dan berpikir untuk berhenti tapi tidak dengan jiwaku. Aku sangat menyukai Shiro-_kun_ melebihi apapun dan siapapun.

Akhirnya dengan bermodal nekat, aku memberanikan diri untuk menyatakan cintaku kepada Shiro-_kun_. Sore itu mungkin menjadi sore tergila di dalam hidupku—mengungkapkan perasaan cintaku kepada sahabat kecilku sendiri. Aku sudah siap dengan segala resiko terburuk, ditolak kemudian semakin merasa jauh darinya.

"_Shi—shiro-_kun_, mau jadi pacarku?" tanyaku tanpa basa-basi saat kami pulang sekolah berdua._

_Ia tertegun sejenak, menatapku serius kemudian memalingkan wajahnya sambil tertawa hambar, "Kau sedang mengigau ya, Hinamori? Jangan bercanda denganku."_

_Sontak saja tanggapannya membuatku kesal. Aku berjalan mendahuluinya lalu berhenti tepat di depannya dan menghadapkan badanku padanya. "Apa aku telihat seprti sedang bercanda? Aku serius! Sejak dulu aku menyukai Shiro-_kun_. Aku ingin bisa menjadi kekasih Shiro_-kun _dan selau bersama denganmu." Entah setan apa yang merasukiku sehingga berani mengatakan isi hatiku kepadanya. Mulutku refleks berbicara seakan tidak mau berhenti. Bahkan aku merasa wajahku sudah benar-benar memanas sekarang._

_Aku bisa lihat Shiro_-kun_ tertegun sejenak. Kedua _emerald_nya menatapku dalam, seakan mencari kebenaran dari semua ucapanku tadi. Wajar saja, aku yakin dia tidak akan pernah menyangka atas apa yang sudah aku katakan._

_Agak lama jeda yang ia ciptakan, jantungku sudah berdetak tidak karuan seakan mau copot. Ia kemudian membuka sedikit bibir tipisnya, nampak ingin mengatakan sesuatu. Aku memejamkan mata, takut mendengar jawaban darinya._

"_Boleh..."_

"_Eh?" Aku membuka mata, menatap kedua irisnya lekat dengan ekspresi tidak percaya._

"_K—kau tadi bilang apa, Shiro-_kun_?" tanyaku sekali lagi untuk memastikan._

_Masih dengan ekspresi datar Shiro-_kun_ kembali menjawab, "Aku bilang boleh..."_

_Rasanya bagaikan ada kupu-kupu yang beterbangan di perutku saat itu. Bahkan tanpa malu, aku langsung menghambur kegirangan ke pelukan Shiro-_kun_ yang dibalas dengan helaan napas dan delikan tajam darinya._

Aku tersenyum sendiri saat mengingat kenangan manis sekaligus memalukan itu. Sekarang aku disini—di samping ranjang tidur Shiro-_kun_. Eitttss! Tapi jangan salah sangka dulu. Hubungan kami belum sampai sejauh itu. Karena yang aku lakukan adalah—

_**BUUUKKK**_

"Shiro-_kun, _BANGUUUNNN!"

"AAAGGGHH!"

_See? _Ini adalah rutinitasku di pagi hari untuk membangunkan Shiro-_kun_ yang paling malas bangun pagi. Bahkan bibi mempercayakan dan mengamanatkan tugas ini langsung kepadaku. Dan yang tadi adalah satu-satunya jurus ampuh yang dapat membangunkan Shiro-_kun_. Walau aku tahu setelah ini dia pasti akan mengomel seperti biasanya. Tapi bagiku itu tidak masalah, justru wajah Shiro-_kun _semakin imut kalau sedang marah.

"Hinamori, kau ini..." Shiro-_kun_ perlahan beringsut dari kasurnya. Menggaruk-garuk rambut putihnya dan sebelah tangannya lagi mengangkat bantal yang kugunakan tadi.

Aku malah tertawa cekikikan tanpa menghiraukan perempatan siku-siku yang sudah muncul di dahi Shiro_-kun_. Dia memandangiku dengan tatapan datarnya tapi lima detik kemudian aku melihat jelas seringai itu terukir di wajah tampannya. Semua terjadi begitu cepat ketika Shiro_-kun _menangkap pinggangku dan membalikkan badanku.

Ini posisi yang menguntungkan baginya ketika ia berada di atas dan aku di bawahnya. Aku hanya bisa menelan ludah dan berharap Shiro_-kun_ tidak "macam-macam" kepadaku. Ia kembali menyeringai.

"Kalau begitu berikan dulu _morning kiss_nya untukku," ucapnya menggodaku.

Rona kemerahan menyembul di pipiku. Sementara Shiro_-kun _semakin mendekatkan wajahnya, memperkecil jarak di antara kami. Dan—

_**BUUUKKK**_

Lagi-lagi aku berhasil melancarkan tinju bantalku. Sayang sekali tapi Shiro_-kun_ kurang beruntung pagi ini. Salah sendiri membiarkan kedua tanganku bebas. Setelah melemparkan bantal tepat di wajahnya, aku mendorongnya supaya menjauh dan langsung berlari dari ranjang tidurnya. Satu hal yang baru aku sadari **berada di atas ranjang tidur laki-laki itu berbahaya**.

Aku berhenti di ambang pintu kamarnya. "Cepatlah bersiap-siap, aku tunggu kau di bawah. Oke, Shiro_-kun_!" godaku sambil mengedipkan sebelah mata. Kemudian melenggang keluar kamarnya.

Yang terakhir aku lihat adalah raut wajah kesal dan kecewa Shiro_-kun_ karena gagal mencuri _morning kiss_ dariku. Melihat ekspresi wajahnya membuatku ingin tertawa tapi kutahan. Tidak ada hal yang paling menyenangkan bagiku selain mengerjai Shiro_-kun_ dan melihat tampang imutnya.

oOo

Aku biasa berangkat sekolah berdua dengan Shiro-_kun_. Berjalan kaki bersama, menikmati sejuknya udara pagi dan melodi kicauan burung yang terdengar begitu merdu. Shiro-_kun_ jarang duluan memulai pembicaraan, biasanya aku yang berceloteh sepanjang perjalanan dan ia hanya mendengarkan sambil ber-oh-ria.

"Oya, Shiro-_kun_, kau masih ingat dengan Abarai Renji?" Alisnya mengkerut ketika aku menyebut nama lelaki lain di depannya.

"Itu loh, Abarai Renji teman SMP kita yang berambut merah panjang dan diikat satu seperti nanas," jelasku lebih _detail_ dan berhasil membuat tampang jutek Shiro-_kun_ semakin terlihat. Aku tahu kalau Shiro-_kun_ tidak suka mendengarku menyebut-nyebut Renji. Tapi dengan nakal dan jahilnya aku sengaja terus menyebut nama itu bahkan berpura-pura seolah aku masih ingat dengan jelas tentang Renji.

Terlihat kekanak-kanakan mungkin. Hanya saja aku ingin memastikan satu hal padanya, _"apa dia cemburu ketika aku dekat atau menceritakan lelaki lain"_. Gadis mana yang tidak ragu pada pasangannya ketika ia sama sekali tidak terlihat cemburu saat kau dekat dengan pemuda lain. Terlebih lagi, kekasihmu itu **jarang mengatakan cintanya kepadamu atau mengingat hal-hal penting tentangmu**.

Karena memang begitulah Shiro-_kun_. Kadang dia terlihat biasa saja dan tetap memasang ekspresi datar ketika teman sekelasnya—Shuhei Hisagi mendekatiku.

Aku takut Shiro-_kun_ mulai bosan dan perlahan menjauhiku. Aku takut selama kebersamaan kami, ternyata Shiro-_kun_ pura-pura mencintaiku hanya karena aku sahabat kecilnya. Aku takut, aku takut, aku takut—kalau tiba-tiba suatu saat nanti, Shiro-_kun _benar-benar meninggalkanku.

"Kemarin aku tak sengaja bertemu dengannya di supermarket." Kulirik sebentar mimik wajahnya—masih tetap sama datar seperti sebelumnya.

"Kami bercerita banyak sekali dan bertukar nomor ponsel." Sengaja, aku terus berceloteh tentang Renji sambil sesekali memperhatikan ekspresi wajah Shiro-_kun_. Niat hati _sih_ ingin membuatnya cemburu. Tapi _kok_—

"Tadi malam kami bahkan sempat SMS-an. Dia tetap tidak berubah, masih tetap lucu dan menyenangkan seperti dulu." Masih tidak ada respon darinya.

Kesabaranku mulai habis. Aku berusaha menahan rasa kesal yang seolah membuncak di dadaku. "Mungkin kapan-kapan kami bisa bertemu dan bercengkrama lagi." Kali ini benar-benar nihil—

Sudah cukup!

Kenapa malah jadi aku yang kesal sendiri?

Padahal maksud hati kan ingin melihat Shiro-_kun_ cemburu!

"Shiro-_kun_ mendengarkanku tidak sih?!" Aku memekik tepat di samping telinganya.

Ia menengok dengan sebal. Kemudian mengoceh padaku, "Iya, aku dengar cerewet!"

"Lalu kenapa diam saja? Shiro-_kun_ menyebalkan!" Aku mengerucutkan bibirku sambil melipat kedua tangan di depan dada dan memalingkan wajahku ke arah lain.

Shiro-_kun_ mendengus, "Lalu kau mau aku melakukan apa? Cemburu kemudian menghajar pemuda itu?" Ia diam sejenak kemudian kembali menyeringai sambil memainkan anak rambutku yang tergerai, "Sayang sekali Nona Hinamori Momo, tapi caramu kali ini belum cukup ampuh untuk membuatku cemburu." Ia lalu tersenyum puas penuh kemenangan.

Wajahku kini memerah sempurna. Ia kini tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat wajah merahku. Shiro-_kun_ bahkan tahu maksud tersembunyiku. Ia tahu segalanya tentangku. Rasanya sekarang aku benar-benar ingin membenamkan wajahku di dalam tanah untuk menyembunyikan rasa maluku. Aku benar-benar merasa dipermalukan saat ini!

Sial! Sial! Sial! Shiro-_kun_ memang kurang ajar!

Tapi... melihat dari caranya tadi. Apa benar ia tidak merasakan apa-apa? Apa sedikit pun ia tidak cemburu?

Lalu, sebenarnya bagaimana perasaanmu padaku...Shiro-_kun_?

oOo

Senja kembali menampakkan wujudnya. Lembayung itu menggantung dengan indahnya pada kanvas luas di atas sana. Aku berjalan keluar gerbang sekolah dengan langkah gontai. Sesekali helaan napas berat meluncur dari bibirku. Lagi-lagi hari ini Shiro-_kun_ tidak bisa pulang bersamaku. Sebentar lagi hari audisi untuk band mereka sehingga hampir setiap hari mereka selalu latihan keras agar lolos audisi tersebut.

Aku masih ingat jelas ketika Shiro-_kun_ bilang kepadaku kalau ia akan membuat band mereka dikenal dan menjadi gitaris paling hebat. Waktu itu sorot matanya begitu yakin, tak ada keraguan sedikit pun. Mata _emerald_ yang biasa terlihat dingin itu menjadi cerah dan berbinar seolah ada cahaya yang tak pernah padam disana. Saat itu aku hanya bisa tersenyum dan menyemangatinya sambil mengatakan kalau Shiro-_kun_ pasti bisa. Ia terlihat sangat senang sekali karena aku yakin tidak ada yang tidak bisa Shiro-_kun _lakukan.

Aku ingin bisa melakukan sesuatu untuknya, setidaknya terus berada di sampingnya sampai impiannya itu terwujud. Aku rela kalau harus dikesampingkan asalkan apapun yang Shiro-_kun_ harapkan bisa menjadi kenyataan. Karena tidak ada yang lebih membahagiakan untukku selain melihat Shiro-_kun _tersenyum senang dan bahagia walaupun bukan untuk diriku melainkan untuk dirinya sendiri.

Entah kenapa setiap mengingat kenangan manis bersama Shiro-_kun_, aku selalu merasa senang. Walaupun terkadang Shiro-_kun_ sering membuatku kesal dengan sikap dinginnya yang tidak pernah berubah. Tapi... bagiku satu kenangan manis yang terajut dengan Shiro-_kun_ sudah cukup untuk menutupi seribu luka yang pernah ia perbuat.

Lagi—aku tersenyum, sambil melemparkan pandanganku ke jalanan yang mulai dipenuhi dengan bunga Sakura yang sudah waktunya mekar. Udara musim semi dan aroma bunga-bunga yang tumbuh di sekitar jalan itu menggoda indera penciumanku. Rasanya benar-benar sejuk, damai dan menenangkan.

"Hinamori ya?"

Aku menolehkan kepalaku ketika mendengar suara bariton yang memanggil namaku. Bukan suara Shiro-_kun_, aku hapal itu.

"Renji?" Irisku membulat. Pemuda berambut merah dikuncir panjang itu muncul lagi di hadapanku. Benar-benar kebetulan.

Renji tersenyum lebar dan berjalan mendekat, "Ternyata benar kau, Hinamori..."

Sosok pemuda itu tampak berantakan, dengan kerah bagian atas yang tidak dikancing dan dasi sekolahnya yang kendur. Kemudian seragamnya juga tidak dimasukkan. Kalau dipikir-pikir berbanding tebalik dengan Shiro-_kun_. Tapi justru itu yang membuat Renji nampak terlihat makin keren dengan gayanya yang awut-awutan namun tetap tidak mengubah _image_ yang sudah melekat di dalam dirinya. Apa yang sedang kupikirkan, huh?

Dari seragam sekolahnya, aku bisa tahu kalau dia bersekolah di Shinigami High School. Wajar saja kalau kami bertemu, sekolah itu memang terletak tidak jauh dari sekolah kami.

"Kau sendirian saja?" tanya Renji padaku.

"Aaa, iya..." Aku tersenyum sebisaku walaupun sebenarnya sedikit kecewa karena lagi-lagi aku harus pulang sendirian hari ini.

"Kebetulan sekali kalau begitu kita bertemu disini," ucapnya lagi.

"Kalau begitu biar aku antar kau pulang sampai rumah." Aku kaget ketika Renji mendadak merangkul pundakku. Jujur saja aku sedikit risih kalau ada lelaki lain yang menyentuhku selain Shiro-_kun_.

Aku sedikit mengambil jarak darinya agar lengan besarnya itu tidak lagi nempel di pundakku. Mungkin dia merasa tersindir atas apa yang aku lakukan. "Oh maaf maaf, aku tidak bermaksud berbuat macam-macam padamu." Renji buru-buru minta maaf. Ia menggaruk-garuk pelipisnya.

Aku pun jadi merasa tidak enak dengan perbuatanku sendiri. "Ah maaf, aku tidak bermaksud begitu kok." Aku menundukkan kepalaku. Entah kenapa suasana kami malah jadi canggung seperti ini.

"Err—bagaimana? Mau kuantar pulang?" Sekali lagi Renji mengajakku.

Sebenarnya sih aku mau menolak. Aku takut nanti malah timbul kesalahpahaman kalau sampai Shiro-_kun_ melihat kami. Tapi aku merasa tidak enak pada Renji. Lagipula tidak masalah kan kalau hanya mengantar pulang? Hitung-hitung sebagai teman ngobrolku dijalan daripada aku sendirian. Shiro-_kun _pasti tidak akan melihat kami. Kalaupun dia melihat kami...memangnya apa yang akan ia lakukan? Aku tidak yakin dia akan melakukan sesuatu kepada Renji.

Lagi-lagi aku meragu dengan perasaan Shiro-_kun_ kepadaku. Apa kau juga mencintaiku, Shiro-_kun_?

oOo

Aku menatap kalender yang tergantung di dinding kamarku. Meneliti setiap deret angka yang terpampang di kertas berukuran besar yang menggantung itu. Dengan spidol di tangan, aku mulai menyusuri barisan angka yang berjejer di bulan keempat tahun ini. Hingga akhirnya aku membuka spidol tersebut dan mencoret angka sembilan yang terpampang hingga membentuk sebuah silangan merah tepat di angkanya. _Tepat satu minggu lagi_, pikirku.

Ya, satu minggu lagi. Tepatnya hari keenambelas di bulan ini adalah hari perayaan tepat dua tahun kami berpacaran. Dua tahun hampir terlewati bersamanya dengan menyandang status yang istimewa. Sebagai seorang gadis, wajar saja kalau aku menganggap tanggal tersebut istimewa dan bermakna. Setidaknya aku ingin ada kejutan kecil dari Shiro-_kun_ di hari itu nantinya. Namun harapan itu lagi-lagi sirna mengingat bagaimana tahun lalu di bilang _'lupa'_ dengan entengnya di hari istimewa kami ini. Menjadi kekasih orang seperti Shiro-_kun _harus menyiapkan hati yang luas dan selapang mungkin rupanya.

Aku merebahkan tubuhku di atas kasur, sambil memandang langit-langit kamar yang nampak remang karena pencahayaan yang kurang. Hari memang sudah mulai larut. Tapi tampaknya Shiro-_kun_ masih belum pulang. Terbukti dari kamarnya yang masih gelap gulita. Hanya perlu melirik sedetik saja, aku sudah tahu kalau si pemilik kamar tersebut belum pulang.

Aku kembali mendengus kemudian meraih ponselku yang diletakkan di meja samping ranjang tidurku. Aku melirik layar _handphone_ku sekilas, berharap ada satu pesan atau panggilan tak terjawab namun kosong. Bahkan _sms _yang kukirim tadi sore tidak kunjung dibalas olehnya. Padahal aku hanya sekedar bertanya bagaimana latihannya. Apa itu juga mengganggu?

Mataku hampir saja terpejam ketika aku kemudian tak sengaja melihat seberkas cahaya dari kamar Shiro-_kun_. Aku langsung bersungut dari tempat tidurku, memastikan kalau penglihatanku tidak salah. _Bingo_! Tampaknya Shiro-_kun_ baru saja pulang. Refleks, aku melangkahkan kakiku ke arah jendela kaca kamarku. Menggesernya kemudian keluar ke beranda kamar. Bayangan Shiro-_kun_ terlihat jelas dari balik horden tipis akibat cahaya lampu temaram kamarnya. Ada niat untuk memanggil pemuda itu keluar. Tapi kuurungkan karena takut mengganggunya.

Baru saja langkah ketiga ketika aku tanpa sadar menghentikan langkahku lalu menyerukan nama pemuda yang merupakan kekasihku dengan lantang. "Shiro-_kun_!" Bagus! Aku yakin setelah ini alisnya akan berkerut dan sebal kepadaku.

Tak sampai lima detik, aku melihat bayangan seseorang yang menyibakkan tirai kamar pemuda itu. Kemudian dengan satu hentakkan ia menggeser jendela kamarnya. Dengan tampang judes, pemuda cebol berambut perak itu menampakkan dirinya. "Suaramu kurang keras, Hinamori!" seru pemuda itu kesal.

Aku hanya bisa nyengir kuda sambil menggaruk-garuk belakang kepalaku yang tidak gatal. Entah keberanian darimana, nampaknya hatiku memang bersikeras agar memanggil namanya dan menemuinya. "Kau baru pulang? Malam sekali."

"Hn, begitulah." Ia menyandarkan sebagian tubuhnya di samping jendela geser tersebut.

Aku berjalan mendekati pagar beranda dan menumpukan kedua tanganku di atasnya. Berusaha untuk membuat jarak sedekat yang aku bisa di antara sekat pemisah yang ada. "Kenapa _sms_ku tadi tidak dibalas?" tanyaku ragu-ragu.

"Aku sedang sibuk latihan tadi," jawabnya singkat.

Aku mengerucutku bibirku, "Sesibuk itukah hingga tak sempat membalas pesanku?"

Kulihat dia mendelik tajam padaku, "Kau tidak percaya padaku?"

Mungkin terselip nada menginterogasi dari pertanyaanku tadi. Sampai-sampai Shiro-_kun_ kelihatannya tersinggung. Padahal aku tidak bermaksud untuk berpikiran negatif padanya. Sebagai pacarnya, aku hanya khawatir. Apa aku salah?

Buru-buru aku menjelaskan padanya agar kesalahpahaman ini tidak semakin berlanjut, "Bu—bukan begitu, Shiro-_kun_. Aku hanya—"

"Sudahlah, Hinamori. Aku lelah. Selamat malam."

Dan setelah mengucapkan itu, Shiro-_kun _kembali menutup jendela dan tirainya. Tak berapa lama, kamarnya pun kembali gelap gulita seperti sedia kala. Yang tersisa hanya aku, menatap bintang buram yang tertutup langit mendung kala itu.

Tanganku beralih menyentuh sebelah dadaku. Ada yang terasa sakit dan nyeri disini. Bukan karena angin malam yang menusuk. Bahkan sikap Shiro-_kun_ tadi jauh lebih dingin dan menusuk dibandingkan angin malam ini.

Hei, Shiro-_kun_... Seandainya kau dengar, _apa kau masih mencintaiku_?

oOo

Hampir jam tujuh dan aku benar-benar akan terlambat pagi ini. Bodohnya aku lupa memasang alarm tadi malam setelah sesungukan karena teringat dengan sikap dingin Shiro-_kun_. Ah, sudahlah! Tidak ada waktu untuk memikirkan itu. Kalau sampai aku terlambat aku bisa kena hukum Aizen-_sensei_ yang mengajar di jam pertama sekolah pagi ini.

Tanpa pikir panjang aku langsung bergegas turun dan berangkat ke sekolah. Bahkan sarapan kesukaanku tak sempat lagi tersentuh tanganku. Yang terdengar hanyalah suara omelan ibu yang menyuruhku untuk menyantap sarapan terlebih dahulu. Namun kuanggap angin lalu dan melambaikan sebelah tangan kemudian berlari secepat yang aku bisa.

Sekilas, aku melirik rumah Shiro-_kun_. Ia pasti sudah pergi duluan, batinku dalam hati. Lantas, tanpa menoleh lagi aku kembali mempercepat langkahku dan membiarkan rumah Shiro-_kun_ lepas dari pandanganku tanpa berniat mampir sama sekali untuk sekedar menanyakan kepada Matsumoto-_nee-chan_, apa dia sudah pergi atau belum. Toh, nantinya pasti _nee-chan_ akan menjawab kalau Shiro-_kun_ sudah pergi daritadi. Ketimbang membuang waktuku, aku lebih memilih menyelamatkan nyawaku dari amukan _sensei_ terkejam di Karakura High School.

Aku baru bisa bernapas lega ketika pintu gerbang Karakura High School sudah berada di depan mataku. Itu pula Kenpachi-_sensei _sudah siap di depan pintu untuk menutupnya dan membiarkan murid-murid yang telah menelan hukuman atas keterlambatan mereka. Untuk kali ini aku termasuk beruntung pasalnya hanya tinggal sepersekian detik lagi saja hingga Kenpachi-_sensei _tadi menutup gerbang sekolahku.

"Kau beruntung cepol," ujarnya kepadaku dengan seringaian lebarnya.

Aku membalas ucapannya dengan cengiran khasku. Irisku bergulir melirik kumpulan murid-murid telat yang berjejer di balik gerbang sekolahku dengan ekspresi memelas. Aku menghela napas. Untung saja aku tidak termasuk salah satu dari mereka.

oOo

Bahkan hingga sepulang sekolah, batang hidung Shiro-_kun_ tidak kelihatan. Aku sudah mampir ke kelasnya dan bertanya dengan Hisagi. Pemuda itu bilang kalau Shiro-_kun_ memang tidak masuk tanpa keterangan hari ini. Aku jadi cemas, berulang kali aku menelpon ponselnya namuntidak dijawab. Pesanku juga tidak dibalas olehnya.

Aku mulai khawatir dan berpikiran yang tidak-tidak. Aku menyesal, seharusnya tadi aku mampir sebentar ke rumahnya. Apa Shiro-_kun_ sakit? Tapi kenapa tidak minta izin? Atau setidaknya kan bisa titip surat kepadaku.

Begitu bel tanda pulang berbunyi aku langsung bergegas keluar sekolah. Aku berniat untuk mampir ke tempat Shiro-_kun_ terlebih dulu. Rasa penasaran sekaligus cemasku sudah tidak bisa dibendung lagi. Mungkin baru sekitar dua langkah aku keluar dari depan gerbang sekolah ketika pemuda berambut merah panjang itu kembali muncul di hadapanku dan menyapaku.

"Hai, Hinamori..." Penampilannya yang mencolok membuat ia menjadi pusat perhatian di sekeliling kami terutama para murid perempuan.

Aku melongo sebentar. Bingung akan kehadirannya di depan sekolahku. "Renji, apa yang kau lakukan?"

Pemuda berperawakan tinggi itu tersenyum, "Menjemputmu. Tidak masalah 'kan?"

Aku tertegun sejenak. "Aaa..." Tanpa mendengar jawabanku terlebih dahulu. Renji sudah menggaet tanganku dan membawaku bersamanya.

Padahal aku sedang buru-buru sekarang. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Aku juga tidak bisa menolek kebaikan Renji. Semenjak pertemuan kembali kami beberapa hari yang lalu. Hubunganku dengan Renji semakin dekat. Kami terkadang sering berkirim pesan atau sesekali Renji kadang menelponku.

"Aku perhatikan kau sering pulang sendirian. Makanya aku datang menjemputmu. Lagipula bahaya juga kan kalau sore-sore begini seorang gadis jalan sendirian." Renji membuka pembicaraan terlebih dahulu.

Tidak seperti Shiro-_kun_, setiap bersama Renji aku selalu merasa hangat dan nyaman. Ia selalu memulai pembicaraan daripada aku dan selalu menanggapi setiap apa yang kukatakan. Berbanding tebalik dengan Shiro-_kun_.

"Ah iya, Shiro-_kun_ tidak masuk sih hari ini. Jadinya aku pulang sendirian." Aku tertawa renyah. Sebenarnya hatiku sedang gelisah sekarang ini. Kalau bisa aku ingin berlari dan sampai secepatnya di rumah Shiro-_kun_. Tapi berhubung ada Renji, aku tidak bisa melakukan niatku tersebut.

Renji menoleh dan menatapku, "Eh? Shiro-_kun_? Dia si cebol yang jadi tetanggamu itu' kan?"

Jujur saja aku sedikit tersinggung ketika Renji memanggil Shiro-_kun_ dengan sebutan 'cebol'. Hei, yang boleh memanggilnya seperti itu hanya aku! Kau tahu?

Selintas terpikir, mungkin lebih baik aku ceritakan saja kepada Renji hubunganku yang sebenarnya dengan Shiro-_kun_. Lagipula tampaknya Renji adalah tipe pendengar yang baik. Mungkin ia bisa jadi tempat curhatku nantinya kalau aku sedang ada masalah dengan Shiro-_kun_.

"Ah, Renji... Sebenarnya aku dan Shiro-_kun_ itu—"

"Hinamori!" Suara yang begitu familiar itu menyeruak masuk ke dalam indera pendengaranku. Aku berpaling ke sumber suara dimana kemudian aku menangkap sosok yang sangat aku kenali itu.

"Shiro-_kun_?"

Alisnya nampak lebih mengkerut dari biasanya. Aku baru saja akan menghampirinya. Namun tiba-tiba tangan kekarnya menarikku paksa untuk menjauh dari Renji. "Sini!" bentaknya kasar dan tentu saja itu membuatku sangat terkejut.

Belum pernah sekalipun Shiro-_kun_ memperlakukanku seperti ini. "Shiro-_kun_, kau baik-baik saja? Kau tidak sakit ya? Aku mencemaskanmu karena kudengar kau tidak masuk sekolah," ujarku melampiaskan seluruh kecemasan dan kegelisahan yang aku pendam sejak tadi pagi.

"Kau tetap tidak berubah ya, Toushirou. Masih saja dingin dan kasar terhadap perempuan. Seharusnya kau memperlakukan mereka lebih manis lagi." Renji tersenyum miring. Tapi aku yakin sekali ada tatapan menyindir dari sorot mata Renji saat itu. Seakan-akan ia sedang berusaha untuk memanas-manasi Shiro-_kun_.

"Kau sendiri masih urakan dan selalu ikut campur urusan orang. Tak beubah sama sekali." Shiro-_kun_ balas menyindir Renji.

Entah sejak kapan mereka berdua malah bersitegang. Aku berusaha untuk melerai mereka agar tidak melanjutkan perang dingin tersebut. Aku bahkan tidak mengerti apa yang ada di pikiran mereka berdua. Memangnya apa yang salah hingga mereka berdua harus bertengkar seperti itu?

"Sudah hentikan, Shiro-_kun_, Renji," ucapku mencoba menenangkan.

Namun tanpa disangka Shiro-_kun_ malah menarikku dan menggeretku untuk pergi dari situ. Terakhir yang aku lihat adalah raut wajah cemas Renji melihat perlakuan Shiro-_kun_ kepadaku. Setelah itu yang terlihat hanyalah tangan besar Shiro-_kun_ yang tidak lepas dari lengan kecilku.

"Shiro-_kun_, lepaskan aku!" Aku berseru tepat di sampingnya meminta agar ia segera melepaskan tangannya dari lenganku. Namun ia tak juga melakukannya dan malah semakin erat mencengkram lenganku membuatku harus berjalan terseret-seret mengikuti langkah kakinya yang begitu cepat.

"Aku bilang lepaskan!" Aku menepis kasar tangannya, membuatnya lepas dari lenganku.

Ia mendelik tajam. Aku memegangi sebelah tangan bekas cengkramannya itu. Terasa begitu sakit.

"Kau ini kenapa? Kenapa tiba-tiba marah pada Renji dan menyeretku seperti itu di depannya?" Aku kesal. Shiro-_kun_ selalu seenaknya sendiri.

_Emerald_ miliknya menatapku tajam dan sinis. "Jadi kau tidak suka diperlakukan kasar di depan pacar barumu itu?" Ia tertawa miring.

Aku menutup mulutku dengan sebelah tangan. Benar-benar terkejut dengan tuduhannya padaku tadi. "Astaga, kau benar-benar berpikir seperti itu, Shiro-_kun_?"

"Lalu apa?" sahutnya sinis.

Aku tidak percaya. Sungguh-sungguh tidak percaya, dia tega menuduhku berselingkuh. Sementara selama ini aku selalu percaya padanya. Namun nyatanya sekarang? Bagaimana dengannya sendiri? Shiro-_kun_ bahkan sama sekali tidak mempercayaiku dan menuduhku dengan hal yang bukan-bukan.

Aku menggeram kesal, tidak tahan lagi dengan sikapnya selama ini. Kalau dipikir-pikir seharusnya aku yang marah pada Shiro-_kun_. Selama ini aku sudah cukup bersabar dan memendam semua kekesalanku padanya. Aku selalu menunggunya di kala ia belum pulang saat jam sudah menunjukkan angka larutnya. Aku selalu berpikiran posituf ketika ia tak kunjung memberi kabar padaku. Aku selalu mempercayainya, sedikit pun tidak pernah berkurang sejak kami pertama kali berpacaran.

"Kau sendiri bagaimana? Kau tidak selalu mengacuhkanku? Tidak pernah memberi kabar, bahkan _sms_ku jarang kau balas! Memangnya kau sendiri tidak bermain di belakangku, hah?" Seperti bom waktu, semuanya meledak saat itu juga. Aku butuh tempat pelampiasan untuk mengeluarkan semua uneg-unegku.

"Kau tidak percaya padaku?" sahutnya sinis. Bahkan sekarang Shiro-_kun_ membalikkan sindiranku tadi.

Aku mendecih, "Untuk apa aku percaya kepada orang yang tidak mempercayaiku." Aku sudah tidak peduli lagi. Terserah kalau dia tersinggung atau marah kepadaku. Karena apa yang kurasakan selama ini jauh lebih sakit daripada itu.

"Begitu?" _Emerald_ itu menatapku datar.

Aku tak berani menatap sepasang manik indah itu. Kalau aku menatapnya, entah kapan saja kristal bening ini akan lolos dari kedua pelupuk mataku. Aku memalingkan wajahku ke sembarang arah. Menggigit bibir bawahku agar isakan itu tak sampai ke telinganya.

Aku menghembuskan napasku perlahan kemudian mengeratkan kepalan tanganku. Mencoba mengumpulkan keberanian dan menatap _emerald_ miliknya. "Aku bertanya hal itu padamu..." Jeda sejenak. Shiro-_kun_ mengalihkan perhatiannya kepadaku. "Apa perasaanmu kepadaku sudah berubah semenjak kita pertama kali berpacaran?" Walaupun takut untuk mengungkapkannya tapi aku sadar kalau aku harus bertanya langsung kepadanya. Untuk memastikan sekali lagi bagaimana perasaan Shiro-_kun_ yang sebenarnya.

Shiro-_kun_ nampak tertegun sejenak. Sebelum akhirnya ia kembali membuka suara dengan mantapnya, "Tentu saja..."

Cairan bening yang setengah mati kutahan akhirnya meluncur deras membasahi pipiku. Aku menyekanya pelan, "Jahat..." gumamku lirih.

Tampaknya Shiro-_kun_ terkejut begitu melihatku menangis di depan matanya, "Hina—"

"KAU JAHAT, SHIRO-_KUN_!" Tanpa sadar aku mendorong tubuhnya menjauh dariku kemudian berlari meninggalkannya dengan air mata yang masih mengalir deras.

Bahkan ia sama sekali tidak mengejarku atau meneriakkan namaku. Seharusnya aku tidak bertanya. Seharusnya aku diam saja. Sekarang semuanya sudah jelas, perasaan Shiro-_kun_ sudah berubah sejak dulu. Sementara perasaanku sama sekali tidak berubah. Tetap mencintai Shiro-_kun_—sama seperti pertama kali aku jatuh cinta padanya...

oOo

Sejak sore itu, aku sama sekali tidak pernah bertemu lagi dengan Shiro-_kun_. Bahkan ini sudah hari keenam aku tidak bertemu ataupun berhubungan dengannya. Padahal jarak kami begitu dekat. Tapi mengapa jurang pembatas antara kami begitu jauh dan terbuka lebar? Aku mencoba untuk tidak peduli padanya. Sama seperti Shiro-_kun_ yang juga tidak peduli kepadaku. Langkahku semakin hari semakin gontai. Kadang aku berpikir, apa sebaiknya kuakhiri saja hubungan ini? Mungkin dari awal cintaku untuk Shiro-_kun_ hanya sepihak.

"Hai!" Sebuah tepukan di pundakku membuyarkan lamunanku.

Aku menoleh kaget, "Renji?"

Pemuda itu tersenyum. "Kalau terus melamun bisa-bisa kau ditabrak," guraunya.

Aku terkekeh pelan mendengar candaannya. Terlebih, tanpa sadar kami sudah berjalan beriringan. Aku tidak peduli Shiro-_kun_ melihatnya atau tidak. Toh, dia juga pasti tidak akan peduli.

"Jadi bagaimana?" Iris Renji menatap _hazel _milikku.

Aku balik menatapnya bingung, "Maksudmu?"

"Hubunganmu dengan Toushiro?" selanya cepat.

Aku terdiam sejenak. Kemudian mengangkat bahu dan kembali melangkah menyusuri jalan kota yang mulai gelap, "Tidak tahu."

"Aku bisa..." Renji memegang kedua lenganku dan menghadapkan tubuhku menghadapnya. Sepasang mata kami bersiborok. "Kalau aku pasti bisa membuatmu bahagia, Hinamori..." ucapnya lagi—membuatku semakin tidak mengerti.

"M—maksudmu?"

Renji memejamkan matanya sejenak kemudian menghela napas berat. Ia kembali membuka matanya dan menatap lurus _hazel_ milikku, "Aku menyukaimu, Hinamori. Sejak dulu aku sangat menyukaimu. Kalau aku pasti bisa membahagiakanmu. Kau tidak perlu tersakiti lagi seperti sekarang ini," tutur Renji serius.

Aku terbelalak, tentu saja masih belum bisa percaya dengan pengakuan Renji yang terbilang mendadak. "R—renji, aku..."

Renji menggulirkan irisnya ke arah lain, "Aku tahu, mungkin kau kaget dan masih belum bisa menerima. Tapi percayalah padaku, Hinamori. Kalau aku pasti bisa membuatmu bahagia. Aku berjanji padamu." Suara Renji terdengar begitu lirih namun penuh dengan keyakinan dan ketulusan. Sorot matanya itu sama sekali tidak bohong.

"Maaf, Renji..." Aku melepaskan kedua tangannya dari lenganku. "Maafkan aku, aku tidak bisa..."

Senyum Renji langsung lenyap seketika. Aku bisa mengerti bagaimana perasaannya sekarang. Ia menundukkan kepalanya, kemudian tersenyum getir padaku, "Aku mengerti. Tidak apa kalau kau belum bisa menerimaku. Aku akan tetap menunggumu, Hinamori."

Aku hanya bisa diam. Tanpa bisa memberikan jawaban apapun. Aku sendiri belum bisa memilih apalagi menerima. Aku tahu kalau Renji adalah lelaki baik, kalau bersamanya mungkin aku tidak perlu lagi menangis dan bersedih. Tapi... perasaanku akan jauh lebih baik seandainya itu kulakukan bersama Shiro-_kun_. Disisiku..

oOo

Sudah seminggu berlalu. Aku memandangi kalender kamarku. Ada ukiran berbentuk _love_ tepat di tanggal ini yang kubuat dengan spidol merah. Ya, hari jadi kami—tepat yang kedua tahun. Tapi nampaknya semua harapan baik-baik yang kuinginkan di hari ini tidak akan jadi kenyataan.

Setelah sekian lama berpikir, aku akhirnya memberanikan diri untuk mengambil sebuah keputusan. Ya, mungkin berat—sangat berat. Tapi aku juga tidak mau terus terbebani denga perasaan ini. Mungkin memang sudah saatnya aku memutuskan semuanya dan kembali memulainya dari awal. Ceritaku—cerita yang baru.

Udara sejuk di Minggu pagi ini memang cocok untuk menetramkan hati yang tengah gundah. Aku keluar pekarangan rumahku, mengintip sejenak rumah Shiro-_kun_ yang berad tepat di samping rumahku. Namun tampaknya orang yang kucari sedang tidak ada. Aku bahkan terlalu malas untuk sekedar mengirim pesan ke ponselnya kalau aku ingin menemuinya untuk membicarakan sesuatu. Biarlah! Kalau ditunggu juga dia pasti akan muncul sendiri nantinya.

"Loh? Hinamori, kenapa mengintip begitu?" Aku terkejut ketika Matsumoto-_nee -chan_ sudah berada di pagar pembatas rumah kami.

Kaget bercampur malu. Aku melangkah mundur, mengambil jarak kemudian tertawa canggung. "Maafkan aku _Nee-chan_."

Ia mengibas-ngibaskan sebelah tangannya. "Ah, tidak apa-apa. Ngomong-ngomong akhir-akhir ini aku jarang melihat kau dan Hitsugaya berdua? Apa kalian sedang bertengkar?"

_Skakmate_! Tebakan kakak perempuan Shiro-_kun_ memang selalu tepat. Seakan bisa membaca pikiran kami, ia selalu tahu dimana waktu kami sedang bertengkar atau rukun kembali.

"T—tidak kok, _Nee-chan_." Tentu saja aku bohong kepadanya.

"Ah, begitu ya. Soalnya kau tidak pernah lagi datang menjemputnya pergi sekolah. Padahal waktu itu dia menunggumu dan bersikeras untuk tidak pergi sampai kau datang dan akhirnya dia malah bolos," jelas _nee-chan_ kepadaku.

Eh? Tunggu dulu! Shiro-_kun_ menungguku dan akhirnya malah bolos?

Belum sempat aku bertanya yang lebih jelasnya kepada _nee-chan_. Gadis kepala dua itu kembali melanjutkan, "Lalu sore harinya di berniat menjemputmu ke sekolah. Tapi sepertinya kalian berselisih jalan ya? Soalnya yang aku lihat dia tetap pulang sendirian waktu itu."

Tidak mungkin... Ini tidak mungkin... Berarti waktu itu Shiro-_kun_ menungguku tapi aku malah mengacuhkannya. Ia bahkan mungkin lebih mencemaskanku. Tapi aku malah berpikiran yang tidak-tidak. Berarti waktu itu Shiro-_kun_ berbuat seperti itu karena...

"Shiro-_kun_ mana, _Nee-chan_?" Aku tak sabar menunggu jawaban dari kakaknya.

_Nee-chan_ nampak sedikit terkejut dengan reaksiku, "Ah, dia tadi ke rumah Hisagi—ah tunggu mau kemana Hinamori?"

Aku segera melangkahkan kakiku pergi. Entah kemana, aku bahkan tak tahu dimana rumah Hisagi. Bodohnya aku yang begitu tergesa-gesa. Seharusnya tadi aku bertanya lebih lengkap dulu kepada _nee-chan_ sebelum pergi. Tapi sudah terlanjur. Air mata ini kembali tumpah. Selama ini akulah yang bersalah. Shiro-_kun_ bukannya tidak percaya kepadaku tapi aku yang tidak percaya kepadanya. Senadainya waktu itu aku tidak emosi dan mendengarkan penjelasannya baik-baik. mungkin semuanya tidak akan jadi serumit sekarang ini.

Aku menghentikan langkahku tepat di depan taman kota Karakura. Masih sepi, mungkin karena masih pagi. Aku melangkah mendekati ayunan disana kemudian duduk di bantalan kayunya sambil memegang erat kedua tali yang menggatung. Aku hanya bisa menunduk dan menyesal. _Benar-benar bodoh_, pikirku.

Aku mengedarkan pandanganku ke sekeliling taman ini. Berada disini seolah membuka kembali memori lama ketika aku pertama kali berpacaran dengan Shiro-_kun_. Taman ini merupakan tempat kencan pertama bagi kami dan sejak saat itu kami sering berkunjung kesini hanya untuk sekedar menikmati pemandangan dan merasakan sejuknya angin di musim semi.

Tanganku kemudian merogoh kantong celanaku lalu mengeluarkan sebuah ponsel dari dalamnya. Aku mulai memencet-mencet tombol tersebut. Kemudian menekan tombol hijau di ponsel itu. Mencoba untuk menghubungi Shiro-_kun_, tak peduli apakah akan diangkatnya atau tidak.

"_Hinamori, ada apa?"_

Aku kaget ketika ternyata panggilanku dijawab olehnya. "Aaa, t—tidak apa-apa kok, Shiro-_kun_."

"_Hn..."_ Ternyata gumaman yang satu ini sudah menjadi ciri khasnya.

Aku menghembuskan napas pelan. "Kau sedang apa?" Ah, rasanya sudah lama sekali tidak berbicara dengannya melalui telepon.

"_Aku sedang latihan bersama teman-temanku. Hari ini latihan terakhir."_

Oya, aku baru ingat kalau besok Shiro-_kun_ dan kawan-kawannya akan mengikuti audisi band. Aku menggoyang-goyangkan pelan ayunan ini. Aku tidak tahu kenapa cairan bening ini tiba-tiba kembali meluncur. Aku menyekanya perlahan dan berusaha menahan isakanku. "Kalau begitu, selamat berjuang ya Shiro-_kun_. Kau pasti bisa melakukannya." Tanpa sadar aku langsung mematikan sepihak telepon tersebut dan kembali menangis.

Ini bukan tangisan sedih. Aku memang masih sedih kalau mengingat hubunganku dengan Shiro-_kun_ yang masih berantakan. Tapi entah kenapa... Berbicara dengannya walaupun hanya sebentar saja. Membuat perasaanku kembali lega... Bahkan tak terkira.

oOo

Sudah hampir seperempat jam aku sendirian di taman ini. Masih mencoba menenagkan diri dan belum berniat beranjak dari sini. Suasana disini tidak berubah, begitu nyaman. Setelah telepon tadi, Shiro-_kun_ sama sekali tidak menghubungiku lagi. Mungkin dia sedang sibuk dengan latihannya. Wajar saja.

Mungkin mulai sekarang, aku akan kembali berjalan sendirian, memandangi gumpalan awan putih, mendengar merdunya kicauan burung gereja di pagi hari, dan menatap indahnya langit senja di pagi hari—sendiri. Memandang bintang lalu—

"Hinamori!"

Aku menolehkan kepalaku dan langsung terkejut begitu mendapati sosok Shiro-_kun_ berlari menghampiriku dengan napas tersengal-sengal. Aku berdiri dari ayunan dan menatapnya tak percaya. "Shiro-_kun_?"

Ia menyentuh sebelah pipiku dengan tangannya. "Ternyata benar kau ada disini." Kemudian tersenyum lembut padaku.

"Sh—shiro-_kun_, bagaimana kau—"

"Tadi, saat menelponku kenapa kau menangis?" Pertanyaan Shiro-_kun_ tentu saja membuatku terkejut. Bagaimana dia bisa tahu? Apa isakanku terdengar olehnya?

"A—aku..." Pandanganku mulai memburam.

Sekejap, Shiro-_kun_ langsung membawaku ke dalam pelukannya. Pelukannya yang terasa begitu hangat dan protektif. "Perasaanku padamu tentu saja berubah. Selama dua tahun menjalin hubungan denganmu, perasaanku tidak mungkin berubah." Ia mulai berujar dan aku hanya mendengarkannya dengan seksama sambil terhanyut dalam pelukannya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Hinamori. Lebih dan terus lebih setiap waktunya. Jadi perasaan ini tidak lagi sama seperti dulu." Ia semakin mendekapku erat.

"Shiro-_kun_..." Aku tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Air mata yang kutahan pun kini lolos begitu saja.

Shiro-_kun_ melepaskan pelukannya dan beralih menangkup kedua pipiku. Ia memandangku begitu hangat. "Selamat hari jadi yang kedua tahun, Hinamori. Kau tidak perlu takut karena rasa cintaku padamu akan terus bertambah dari waktu ke waktu," lirih Shiro-_kun_ meyakinkanku.

Aku mengangguk sambil tersenyum lembut, "Aku juga, Shiro-_kun_. Aku mencintaimu, lebih dan lebih lagi..."

Kemudian aku merasakan sesuatu yang basah dan kenyal menempel di bibirku. Ya, Shiro-_kun_ mengecupku dengan sangat hangat dan lembut.

Selama dua tahun menjalin hubungan perasaan seseorang tidak akan mungkin masih sama seperti dulu. Perasaanku kepadamu akan berubah. Lebih dan lebih mencintaimu lagi dibanding saat pertama kali kita menjalin kasih. Karena dibandingkan dulu, sekarang aku lebih mencintaimu...

**~END~**

**Author's Note :**

**Ini fict OS pertamaku untuk pair HitsuHina. Ceritanya emang abal dan pasaran banget. Apalagi karena aku gak terlalu biasa make' sudut pandang orang pertama. Sempet 3 kali ganti cuman untuk sudut pandang terus karena udah terlanjur akhirnya balik lagi ke awal dan jadinya malah kaya' gini.. (._. )a**

**Aku berharap fict ini bisa mengibur para reader yang ngebacanya. Walopun agak kepanjangan sih menurut aku untuk OS tapi semoga kalain gak bosan bacanya.. :D**

**Yang pasti fict ini masih banyak kekurangan disana-sini dan tanpa review yang membangun dari kalian semua fict ini pun gak akan berarti. Makasih untuk semua yang sudah membaca dan singgah sejenak di fict ini. Akhir kata, boleh minta review? :D**

**R  
E  
V  
I  
E  
W  
?**

**Salam**

**Yoruichi Shihouin Kuchiki**


End file.
